


History repeats itself, always

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Picfic, Pictures, We are our parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: History always repeats, we are our parents children.





	1. Debbie and Duran

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block on my other things so you get this!

[](https://ibb.co/fjMQZ8)


	2. Carl and Cassidy

[](https://ibb.co/eGn4ST)


	3. Lip

[ ](/gif/history-repeats-H74oQy)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif


	4. Frank and Monica Ian and Mickey

[ ](/gif/history-repeats-UdbSCB)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif


	5. Family portects

[](https://imgbb.com/)


	6. Codependency roles of having an alcoholic father

Fiona takes on the hero role. Leaving high school after Monica bails. Since Frank is never around (and when he is, he is wasted), Fiona took up the responsibilities of the household. 

Lip takes on the role of the scapegoat. The brains of the family, Lip is incredibly intelligent and is constantly scheming ways to help out Fiona with the household bills. However, they often get him in trouble with the law. He also has a lot of pent up anger This is also the child who holds the family together — the family rallies to help the family scapegoat. He learns to remain dysfunctional to continue receiving the little attention available in a dysfunctional home by making the family “okay” by being the focus of all that is “not okay” which all members of the family vaguely sense.

Ian: Portrayed as the lost child, Ian often sinks into the background. He tries not to cause any trouble and usually puts others’ needs in front of his own. He does not even tell his family that he is gay as he does not want to put yet another burden on them. Ian slips away from home for months at a time working in a gay club while hooked on drugs, while the family wonders where he is, they seem to have bigger issues to deal with than to find their quiet, responsible brother Ian who they just assume will return when he is ready. It is not until later when Ian is diagnosed with bipolar disorder that they begin to notice him more.

Debbie takes on the role of caretaker or enabler. When Frank is passed out on the living room floor, she is the one to put a pillow under his head. She is constantly making excuses for Frank’s behaviour and encouraging her family to forgive him and treat him better. She only wants to see the good in her father and despite him disappointing her again and again, she still sticks up for him and hopes that one day things will get better.

Carl takes on the role of the mascot/clown. Using distracting behavior, such as being exceptional clumsy or always in trouble, to take the focus of the family away from the problems of the family dysfunction. 

Liam take on the role of the adjuster. He is the one who is never bothered by what is happening; there is no reason to be excited because everyone had to live with family problems. He never becomes too attached to goal or a desire. knowing something is wrong but coping, often successfully, with one chaotic situation after another by surrendering his identity to the needs of the moment.


	7. The evolution of Carl Gallagher

Everyone just assumed Carl was a psychopath, after all he put a goldfish in the microwave, just to see what would happen. He displayed signs of violence putting rat poison in uncle Patrick's sandwich.

What people assume and what is reality often don't match. Carl though drastic in his approaches think of his family, thinks to protect them to make sure they are safe. 

A budding sociopath, a child who believed his father, a baby thug, a guy who would do anything for a girl, a guy who would do anything for his country, a guy doing something for himself for the first time in his life.

[ ](/gif/evaluation-of-carl-gallagher-IsS3Ee)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif


	8. The De-evolution of Fiona Gallagher

[ ](/gif/the-de-evolution-of-fiona-gallagher-n0_rPu)

make [tv GIFs](/) like this at MakeaGif

Fiona being the oldest of the Gallagher kids took over the mothering role after Monica dumped Liam on them. She protected them, stood up to Frank when he dared to harm them or use them for his own gain. She put her life last, she became their legal guardians after Frank drunkenly call child protective services on them. She was tough but fair. She tried to find ways to better their situation; running a club night where she sadly lost a hundred dollars, starting to flip property like the laundry mat and Patsy's.

But something changed in doing things to help them she started to think about what she wanted and what was best for her not the household. 

She brought drugs into the house, making her no better than Frank when Liam got his hands on some coke. 

She told Debbie to get an abortion because she wasn't going to raise another Gallagher, she told debbie she would never hold her child. Not the words of a supproing mother figure. 

Finally she moved out of her childhood home, she wanted her own life, which she deserved but at no point did she deserve to ignore her family ignore the signs that Ian is spiraling, that Carl got married and ran away, that Frank was using Liam to steal from his rich friend. 

[ ](somesite.html)


	9. When jail runs in the family

[](https://ibb.co/gYyCMU)


	10. Stay

[](https://imgflip.com/gif/2g3jqq)


	11. Army brats. Some make it, some don't

[ ](https://ibb.co/eth53K)   
[Cards and Kisses John Lyly](https://poetandpoem.com/John-Lyly/Cards-and-Kisses)   



	12. Durgs, it's kinda a family business

[](https://ibb.co/jTPSaK)


	13. When they don't get the love of their life, they make poor decisions

[](https://ibb.co/gBiTsz)

Fiona not only loved but trusted Jimmy. After that she set out to ruin each relationship with the next Mike was safe, she felt she needed safe and reliable going against her nature, but she ruined it with his brother Jeff going back to her nature. Gus again was a nice safe guy. She ruined that by getting with Sean who warned her at the beginning of their friendship that he couldn't date her because she was addictive and dangerous. 

[](https://imgflip.com/gif/2he4n0)

Lip ruined his relationship with mandy after she helped him get to college he left her behind. Leading him down relationships that would continue to hold him back. The professor, a forbidden love that ended in as much soon as one would expect. 

Sierra was his attempt to feel like he didn't screw up that he could still have a relationship with someone from Southside even though Mandy was gone. 

Eddie was his way of punishing himself, she literally punched him. But it could have been the push he needed to find a true path as he takes on being the care taker for her neice.

[](https://imgflip.com/gif/2he4zg)

Mickey Milkovich will always be Ian's true love. But when Mickey wasn't ready to see that Ian dated Need, it was never going to be serious he was Jimmy's dad, but it was enough for Mickey to show his true feelings. Caleb was like the professor for lip and Mike for Fiona the you can have a better life than Southside relationship, bit just because you aren't from Southside doesn't make you a good person, Caleb lied and cheated on Ian, ending that relationship. Trevor is the farthest person in personality of Mickey Ian had to get his mind off of his mistake, forget what he left behind.


	14. People listen to them even when they spew bullshit

[ ](https://ibb.co/jstDMe)   
[z motors north hollywood ca](https://statewideinventory.org/used-cars)   



	15. Endgame

[](https://imgflip.com/gif/2kl7yq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened we got endgame!! But we knew it would happen the parallels have always been there. And I know lots of people have made tons of edits on it but I haven't seen this one!


	16. He has always wanted to go with him

[](https://ibb.co/dAnAhA)

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of a story of these please feel free to do so just let me know so I can read your amazing work, or if you don't want to write it tell me what to write and I'll add it under each pic


End file.
